The Northern New Jersey CCOP (NNJCCOP) provides access to clinical trials for cancer treatment and cancer control to almost half of the 8.4 million population of New Jersey, as well as adjacent New York and Pennsylvania. Forty-three physicians have access to trials, including pediatric and adult hematology/oncologists, surgeons, urologists, radiation oncologists, gynecologic oncologists and urologists. 37 Additional physicians are actively involved in the work of the CCOP. Extensive outreach ensures broad physician referral for cancer control. They are supported by a well-trained cadre of research nurses, pharmacists and data managers. The CCOP has created an effective and experienced infrastructure to ensure compliance with the highest standards of clinical research. The physicians build on a long tradition of closely-knit integration at the three clinical sites at two component hospitals. Hackensack University Medical Center (HUMC) includes a pediatric program, Tomorrows Children?s Institute (TCI) and an adult program, the Northern New Jersey Cancer Center (NNJCC). Trinitas Hospital, a component hospital resides in Union County, serving a high minority population. The two hospitals are primary sources of oncology care in their catchment areas and together accrue more than 2400 new cancer patients each year. The specific aims of the program are to: reduce cancer incidence, morbidity and mortality through expansion of clinical trials; develop creative and innovative means of communication, collaboration and education among physicians, health providers and citizens to accelerate cancer prevention, detection and treatment; ensure broader participation in trials among minority and female participants; and assure high standards of excellence and quality in cancer trials. Strong leadership, an effective organizational structure and proven track record support the goals of accelerated outreach, broad recruitment, expanded accrual, effective followup, accurate data management, compliance with quality assurance standards and active participation in the design, and implementation of new clinical trials. For the grant period, 2002-2007, the NNJCCOP projects accrual of 1482 adult credits (420 treatment and 1062 cancer control and follow-up) and 318.2 pediatric credits with 298 treatments and 20.2 cancer control credits. This represents a combined 5-year projected accrual of 1800.2 credits.